


The Dangers of Wet Floors

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hibari comes to Italy on Vongola business, Dino decides to take care of five years of not-quite-buried lust for the younger man. It doesn’t go quite as he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Wet Floors

Dino had learned the specific value of a Name within his first month as a mafia boss. A name could get you quite far. But he never really enjoyed using them to get what he wanted. This time, however, he was glad he had a name to drop, and for the prestigious credit card he had to flash. Because it had been a bit iffy for a while, when they’d been told by the staff that the hotel they were supposed to be staying at had been completely reserved. And that the Vongola family wasn’t one of the ones with a reservation. A few quick calls later, and it was confirmed that, somehow, the email making their reservation had never been sent. So Hibari had fumed, hands twitching at his tonfas where they rested under his jacket. Dino had fretted, then dropped a few names. The Maître d' had paled and admitted that yes, one of the elite suits was still empty. 

Hibari had given the man a look then that promised death for his “lie”. Dino simply sighed, signed his name on the receipt, and started walking towards the elevator. Behind him, the desk clerk apologized profusely for a booking error that wasn’t his fault, and promised free room service. 

Dino got his hand caught in the elevator door as it slid closed. His resultant yelp made Kyouya look at him like a wolf watching a wounded rabbit. The blond couldn’t help but smile. Four years, and the Vongola guardian had yet to calm down. 

Dino unlocked the room door to see something was certainly suited to a mafia don. Plush carpet, a huge bed – only one, unfortunately. Dino had ordered a cot – and a bowl of Belgian chocolate truffles. Hibari snorted, walked inside, and dropped his bag on the bed before stripping the brightly colored comforter off the bed and, folding it carefully, shoved it in the closet. Behind them, a maid politely asked if they wished their bags unpacked. Dino quickly shooed her away, fearing for her life, before he hung their garment bags in the closet himself. Then he settled down into the couch, watching Hibari stalk the room. 

For someone who’d flown across several time zones only hours before, Hibari looked remarkably unaffected. Although that was to be expected. Hibari Kyouya was not the time of man to allow something silly like jet lag affect his energy levels. He was like that. It’d been over four years since the last time Dino had seen him, and he hadn’t changed. A bit taller, perhaps, and his body was longer, and more wiry but his eyes remained the same, and that was what Dino tended to be distracted by, whenever they’d been together. It was a fascinating expression. Cold, calculating and arrogant. Kyoya knew he was better than most of the world, and his gaze was a warning, really. Anyone stupid enough to disregarded it paid in blood.

Hibari was a fighter. Not a soldier, but a warrior. Dino was really quite amazed that the man followed Tsuna. They’d never actually finished their battle, all those years ago. Over a week of fighting, and it was only the news that Namimori was threatened that had brought Hibari over to the side of the Vongola family. Dino had no doubt that if they continued today, he would lose in seconds. Hibari seemed to become a better fighter with each breath he took. 

He sighed, watching Hibari finish stalking and lean down by his bag, digging through it. 

“Do you want dinner?” Dino asked quietly, trying not to invade the other man’s thoughts, if Hibari didn’t want to be invaded. 

The dark-haired man snorted. “No. The plane was filthy. I’m going to take a shower.”

Dino nodded. Hibari said the word like he found it distasteful. And he probably did. The last time they'd been in Italy Hibari had made a hotel maid cry because he couldn't get the water in his bath hot enough. He'd refused to use a bath after that, saying he'd rather shower than deal with the travesty of what the Europeans labeled a bath. “Ah.”

Hibari straightened and stalked to the bathroom door, closing it behind him. Dino stared at it, or after him. Four years. Too long. He rather wished he could finish that battle, just to know how much Hibari had improved. It would take moments for it to end, he was sure. He still wanted to know. He had a fondness for his former “student”. Dino snorted. Student was not the right word. At the least, they’d been equals, even from the beginning. Dino’s only edge had been that Hibari had never faced anyone with real experience before. That was no longer the case. Hibari had grown up into a man even more impressive than the child had been.

Dino was surprised when the bathroom door opened again. And slightly shocked when Hibari walked out, completely naked and still dry. He watched the other man stalked across the floor, angry again for some reason, and tore open the zipper on his luggage. Throwing one of the hotel robes on the bed, he pulled out a yukata from his bag. Dino smiled. Of course the man would prefer rough cotton to the provided decadence.

As though he’d heard the smile, Hibari turned on him. “Did you need something, Cavallone?”

Dino swallowed at the expression, and shook his head. He had no interest in being gutted. Hibari, apparently feeling generous, snorted and turned away, walking back to the bathroom. Dino watched him go right until the moment the door shut again. He was slowly updating his opinion that the Japanese man hadn’t changed. There wasn’t an inch on his body that wasn’t toned. Nearly six feet of muscle and power. 

Shit. Dino pondered yelling at himself, as the attraction he’d felt for Hibari since, uh, the first time he’d met the boy 10 years ago, slammed into him with all the force of one of Hibari’s tonfas. He’d been fascinated 10 years ago, respectful. Gradually that had become obsession, then had faded to extreme respect. Now it was gladly reminding Dino for the third or thirtieth time that it wasn’t, and probably had never been, any of those things. It was lust. 

He was lusting after a man who was naked in the bathroom only a room away. A man who might kill him for making an advance. But, then Hibari might just kill him for lusting in the first place, and now that Dino had gone and reminded himself about it, he’d have a damn hard time hiding the attraction. Hibari was perceptive. Dino sighed. If he was going to be risking death either way, he might as well take initiative and get it over with. He pushed himself up off the couch, braced himself, and walked towards the bathroom door, opening it slowly, stepping in, ready to feel a tonfa crush his skull at any moment.

Instead he felt his toe catch on the edge of the door frame, and then the tiled floor as it rushed up to meet him. Dino blinked at his sudden change in perspective, and rolled over onto his back. 

To find himself staring into the cold and annoyed gaze of Hibari Kyoya, looking down at him from where he stood in the shower.

“Did you need something?” the Japanese man asked in a voice that could freeze nitrogen solid. It was very clear that if Dino gave the wrong answer, the staff would be cleaning blood off the rather lovely tiling of the bathroom walls. 

“I was...” Dino hesitated as Hibari’s expression held, and sighed. “I was, uh, hoping to seduce you.” 

The silence was deafening. Hibari stood there, one eyebrow quirked, while water from the shower occasionally splashed around him, leaving small puddles on the floor. Dino figured that if there’d been crickets, they would have been singing a funeral march.

“Say that again,” Hibari said.

“Again?” Dino asked, slightly confused. Hibari didn’t seem entirely angry, for some reason, and Dino was having a hard time deciding whether he was embarrassed by the look Hibari was giving him, or if he simply wanted to throw himself at the younger man, since he’d screwed it all up anyway. 

“Seduce me?” Hibari asked, and there was an edge to his tone that indicated he knew exactly what it was Dino wanted. 

“I…” Dino stuttered for a second, then stood up, completing the not-entirely-small task of meeting Hibari’s gaze. “I was hoping that you’d have sex with me.”

Hibari smirked. “Fine. But I don’t bottom.”

Dino opened his mouth, tried to croak out something, then shut it. Okay, then. He crossed the huge bathroom in three steps, determined not to crash to the floor, and actually made it to the tub, preparing to remove his shirt. Which was about the moment that Hibari grabbed him, hauled him into the tub, and slammed him against the wall. For a brief moment Dino was shocked for a moment, thinking he was going to die and that Hibari, the master of direct, had for some reason deceived him.

Then Hibari kissed him. Dino hissed, his instincts reacting faster than his mind, and not really giving a damn that he was still in his clothes, 100 euro shirt and pants twice as expensive getting soaked by the water of the shower, he dug his fingers into Hibari’s shoulders and dragged him forward. Hibari growled low in his throat, possibly a warning, but Dino pressed on, pulling him closer, pressing against him, and suddenly he didn’t have to worry about the shirt anymore, because Hibari had just ripped it off. It landed in a soggy mess somewhere in the corner of the bathroom. 

Dino tore his mouth away from Hibari’s, gasping. Eyes narrowed, he stared at the beautiful man, naked, wet and actually receptive. He groaned, burying his face in Hibari’s neck to mask the sound, and then grazed his teeth over the throat next to him, feeling as much as hearing Hibari’s snarl of warning, which seemed less important now, especially when the younger man tilted his head, giving him access. Dino licked the water off, then bit down, wondering what Hibari’s reaction to being marked would be. 

It was immediate and severe, as Hibari hauled Dino’s head up by the hair, painfully, and glared at him through narrowed eyes, then threw him back up against the shower wall, following and pressing their bodies together. Dino realized he was still in his pants, and scrabbled to get them off, managing to shove them down to his ankles before Hibari was there, pressing him against the wall, stopping him from moving, paying Dino back for the risk he’d taken. Dino’s head cracked against the shower as Hibari’s hand closed over his erection, hand moving roughly, and it would have hurt if the water hadn’t been serving as a sort of lube. Not a good one, but something. Hibari’s mouth took control again, kissing Dino savagely. Dino groaned raggedly, one hand holding onto Hibari’s shoulder hard enough that it’d probably be hurting the man if Hibari had a measurable pain threshold. His other hand slid down, between their bodies, finding and returning the favor of a hand job, and was rewarded by angry groan from Hibari. For a few minutes, they remained that way, hands moving fast, mouths glued together, while the water poured over them. Dino ran out of air first, head falling back. Hibari smirked, and his hand stopped moving. 

“Remember,” he said, leaning close, and Dino was fairly certain this strange, thick arrogance was the closest to a purr anyone had ever heard from Hibari. “I don’t bottom. Turn around.” 

Dino’s eyes widened, and while he didn’t hesitate long, it was too long for Hibari who simply moved him, throwing him around. Dino put his hands out to keep his face from smashing against the wet porcelain, and he tripped on his pants, nearly falling. Hibari snorted derisively behind him, and backed off. The water beat a suddenly unhindered tattoo on Dino’s back, and the blond wondered what the hell had just happened. 

“Take off your damn pants,” Hibari growled, and Dino struggled to comply, the soaked fabric heavy and hard to remove, but he succeeded, throwing them somewhere outside the tub, and tried to turn around. 

Only to be shoved against the wall again, and held there by one hand against his neck. Hibari pressed against him, and Dino groaned as the younger man’s erection pressed against his ass. Dino balked for the first time and tried to move, the idea of being taken dry unpleasant. Hibari growled, the hand at his neck pushing him back down.

“I’m not an idiot,” Hibari growled in Dino’s ear, and then fingers were sliding down his ass, probing, and the man had apparently found lube somewhere, because his fingers were slick. 

Dino growled and bit back a swear as the first finger slid into him, 15 years worth of calluses from holding a weapon making it rough, despite whatever lubrication the younger man was using. He shoved back, not willing to be passive even if he was about to get fucked, and was punished when Hibari added two more fingers without warning. 

“Bast...” Dino bit out and off, trying to twist around. Only to be stopped when Hibari’s hand left his neck, and slid down to jerk him off again, a calculated attack on Dino’s senses, and a warning that the blond really didn’t want to try and move. Dino moaned, “You..."

“Hmmm?" Hibari practically purred into his ear, fingers moving roughly. “You're the one who wanted this, and you’re enjoying it, certainly.” 

“I didn’t say stop,” Dino got out, then gasped when Hibari managed to find his prostate despite the rough treatment. “I was just thinking that you're a bit of a bastard.” 

“Stop saying useless things, then,” Hibari replied, pulling his fingers out. “we both know what I am”

Dino closed his eyes and braced himself as Hibari shifted, position his erection. He didn’t count himself as particularly masochistic, and certainly he’d never submitted to anyone, but Hibari was a beast and, dear god, this was like nothing he’d experienced. He had no doubt that this was going to be rough, and he welcomed it, oddly enough. “It’s been a while since I saw you,” he said. “Maybe I forgot.”

Hibari snorted. “I’m pretty sure it’s common knowledge among all the associates of the Vongola family,” he said. “And men don't forget things like being defeated at the hands of children. You’re not going to cry or anything, are you?” 

Dino snarled, the taunt sparking something in him, and he was pretty sure that if he were any sort of man he would turn around and punch the Hibari, but instead he pushed back, impaling himself, not giving Hibari the satisfaction. "Kyo..ya"

Hibari growled, catching on and meeting him halfway, burying himself deeper and with more force that should really have been possible for the short distance between them. Dino bit his lip hard, manage to stifle his moan, and the pain of the quick entry was worth it because Hibari actually groaned, or at least snarled brokenly, and then Dino gave up on the power or anything else, simply braced himself against the shower wall, trying to get a purchase on the slick porcelain as Hibari grabbed his hips in both hands, thrusting into him hard and fast. 

Dino let one hand fall from the wall, slipped a little, and then Hibari was actually holding him up as he drilled into him, not pausing to let the blond gain his footing but not letting him fall, either. Dino locked his knees, pushed back, and then slid one hand down, over his own erection, jerking himself off desperately as the world turned red and white. He took a deep breath, determined to hold out.

Which was when Hibari bit him. Actually bit him, and under any other circumstances Dino would have laughed, but that wasn’t really an option here, because the quick jab of pain shattered what little willpower the blond had, and he threw his head back with a cry as his orgasm hit him. One of Hibari’s hands let go of Dino’s hip, moving up to grab his jaw, twisting the blond’s head back almost painfully, kissing him, and with one last, powerful thrust, the Japanese man was coming, his groan muffled and swallowed by Dino.

For a few moments, they didn’t move. Then, unable to stand, Dino collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath. Hibari came with him, but stood only a few moments later, calmly turning off the water while Dino tried to collect his thoughts. 

“Mop up the puddles,” Hibari said, and Dino blinked, turning around and climbing slightly unsteadily to his feet.

“Wha…?” 

“It’s a mess in here. Clean up the puddles before you leave,” Hibari repeated, as though speaking to a child. 

Dino bristled, then looked up. And stopped, shocked. There was a strange expression on Hibari’s face. A smirk, Dino was pretty sure. It was an expression Dino had last seen when they’d been training, the forth day into their stalemate, when they’d both been battered and dripping blood, with no victor yet in sight. Satisfied, was the only word for it. He continued to stare as Hibari pulled on the yukata that he’d brought with him earlier and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Well...shoot” Dino said. Since he wasn’t sure whether to feel victorious or completely used, it seemed appropriate. He had feeling that, perhaps for the first time since he’d become the Cavallone boss and figured out just how the mafia world worked, he might have just gotten in over his head.

And he was going to have to deal with it alone, too. Because unless he and Hibari were more twisted than either of them realized, he couldn't really be letting his men in on this one.

Dino slipped and nearly hit his head on the side of the tub when he was climbing out of it.


End file.
